Javier Avispón
'Javier Avispón '''is a minor character first appearing in Season One of ''Insects and Arachnids. He is an 18-year-old European Hornet (vespa crabro) at Nectotech School, putting him in the top year. He speaks in Spanish yet also moderate English. Javier is usually seen around with ΣΙΓ and is shown to befriend André and Skeeto, yet he is not limited to a particular group as he will sometimes appear absent from his fraternity brothers. Background Information Family and Younger Years Javier was born into a wealthy family, his mother and father employed in academic jobs. However, Javier kept this information about his wealth on the down low, preferring to be judged, not on that, but on himself as an individual. It is for this reason that he chose to attend a normal school rather than even ponder about home tutoring. Additionally, he wanted to meet a different range of people and for a more varied education, as other schools only focused on the academic subjects, something which Javier found to be quite repetitive. College Life At some point of his student life, Javier joined the ΣΙΓ fraternity alongside Aaron, Jack and Dominic, taking up sport. Apart from this, Javier is usually seen in the school's library, where he studies as opposed to the rest of the fraternity. Javier is shown to take his classes seriously, getting infuriated when somebody gets in the way of his learning, even resorting to bouts of anger despite his usual quiet disposition. As what is expected of him, Javier followed in his family-footsteps and took up academic subjects, including Science and Languages. Despite it being his mother tongue, Javier chose to study Spanish in order to best his class, yet soon found himself competing with Lebah Miele. Even though this is the case, surprisingly, he acts like a completely different person to many members of his family. Despite taking up the subjects they insisted, Javier isn't too focused on his parent's expectations and will happily go against their wishes on his own accord. Due to his good grades, he donates his spare time to researching extra courses, unlike his fraternity brothers who focus most, if not all of their time on sport. Javier is ambitious in his studies and if he cannot for some reason concentrate, he will move to somewhere quieter without a second thought. Personality Javier's personality is that of a 'calm kid', usually seen as somebody who sits back and looks cool whilst everyone else including his friends are being loud. Whenever someone else is yelling, he's just staying quiet. However, Javier will occasionally cuss under his breath, an example being when he is elected to show Skeeto and André around and becoming impatient whilst waiting for them. Javier also does not seem to be bothered by the fact that he can be intimidating to his friends, nor does he seem to notice. He is shown to get irritated with others frequently and actively dislikes those who purposely seek attention, albeit with the exception of his friends. As well as this, it is shown that Javier has low emotional intelligence, sometimes so blunt to the point its hurtful, mostly so somebody can hear on purpose or sometimes under his breath. This is usually demonstrated by his cussing and somewhat low respect for other people. However, his insults are usually spoken in Spanish and so who it is aimed at does not usually understand anyway. Praise from other students sometimes causes him to be inconsiderate and exploitative towards others. Similarly, he also seems to have pride in his abilities. Additionally, he has no qualms about laughing at others who are put down, especially if the insults are to make him and his friends look better. It is in this way that he is not unlike André and Skeeto, being portrayed as a brief bully in the series even if he is not the person who takes part in the verbal or physical assault of others. Although seemingly heartless and uninterested at a first glance, Javier appears happy in certain situations. He is shown performing a song with Skeeto at The School Dance, coming off of stage and seeming quite happy about the entire performance. He is also shown to be supportive of others when the time calls for it or if they are friends of his. This is evident as he is seen to be clapping other performers at the dance and additionally being supportive of various people in sports competitions. Nevertheless, Javier is somewhat willing to sacrifice his own happiness for the sake of others, usually choosing to stay silent in certain situations as to avoid being involved in other's petty arguments and or fighting. Despite this, Javier's cool mindset and judgement come in useful amongst his more stentorian friends such as Dominic. Appearance Javier is noticeably tall, looming over most of the other students, including Skeeto even at full height. His hair is jet black. He naturally has a deadpan expression or sometimes a smirk. He rarely smiles. His skin is that of a greyish-red with a clean complexion. Like his hair, his eyebrows are black and are usually seen in a straight or judgemental position. His eye colour is a reddish-brown. His antennae are that of the wasp itself, usually curved over towards the front of his face or are pointed straight up. His wings have a yellow luminous tint. His attire mainly consists of his black and yellow fraternity jacket, buttoned up, with sneakers and jeans. Faceclaim Information The central face claim used for this character is Spanish American singer, songwriter and actor Enrique Iglesias. Relationships Main article: Javier Avispón/Relationships Trivia * The surname Avispón is a Spanish translation of the word hornet. * Javier is one of the tallest characters in the series. Category:Students Category:Characters Category:ΣIΓ Category:Male